


Take the long way around

by like_froot



Series: Paladins Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_froot/pseuds/like_froot
Summary: Tyra would call them old-fashioned. Kinessa would joke about decrepit old men. Buck would ask about why waste so much time when what they have is so incredibly obvious.





	Take the long way around

Tyra would call them old-fashioned. Kinessa would joke about decrepit old men. Buck would ask about why waste so much time when what they have is so incredibly obvious.

 

To be fair, all of them are right. It’s just that Viktor feels that he has to do things… the right way. Which usually means the long way around, to everyone’s dismay.

 

It’s hard to be court someone properly when your relationship is supposed to be a secret. No musicians hired to play under his beloved’s window. No dancing in public. No public displays of affection.

 

Still, he does what he can. He has always been good at taking the initiative. Specially since Strix is absolutely awkward regarding courtship matters. His communication skills are lacking, and he prefers not to flirt in general, unless he is feeling particularly adventurous.

 

They’re usually on the move, and way too tired when missions end to do anything else but eat and sleep for the next couple of days.

 

And after getting a nice rest, Viktor knows how to make Strix melt.

 

Buying him a bouquet would be way too obvious and would put both of them in danger, so he just chooses the most beautiful flower pot in the flower shop, after carefully examining the ones he thinks Strix would like the most. 

 

They don’t have dinner together in public, so they cook together in private, an interesting mix of cultures and flavors, but delicious nevertheless. They have dinner together, comfortably, enjoying both the food and the company.

 

They don’t usually dance in public, and never in front of people who are not their closest friends, because having a relationship with someone who is technically his subordinate would end his career, and would force Strix to relocate. They have small and slow dances when nobody's looking, feet a little clumsy, bodies close to feel each other’s warmth.

 

They are content with their small moments. One would think that danger would make them rush things, but it’s kind of the opposite. It’s the best way they can feel like a regular couple, doing regular things. Not just a couple of soldiers having a dangerous relationship in which any of them could die in any given moment.

 

They try not to think about getting caught. Or about death. Not when they are together like this, lying in bed, just enjoying each other’s company. Viktor’s fingers combing Strix’s hair, Strix’s lips kissing Viktor’s square jaw. It feels right. The way both of them want it to be.

 

They are okay. It’s fine. Everything’s alright.


End file.
